What I Don't Like About You Liley ending
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley comes up with a plan to get Oliver and Lilly back together after their first fight as a couple. Will it work or will something else come of it?


_Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana or anything else we may use in this fanfic because if we did own Hannah Montana it would be soooooo much better than it is now and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Hello ladies and gents and welcome to this fanfic. Most of our regular fans know our names but in case you're new to reading SheHasMyHeart fanfics I'm Taylor._

_And I'm Mandy_

_And we are the SheHasMyHeart Team. So let's get right to this WAR…_

_Oh Tay can I do this please?_

_But I wanted to do it._

_Please?? (puppy dog face)_

_No not the puppy dog face. Ahhh no (trying to resist giving in)_

_Please (whispers in Taylor's ear and kisses her neck)_

_Oh… uh… Ok you can. (gives in)_

_Yay ok here we go WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T F*CKIN READ IT. And now for the rest of you we say we hope you enjoy the story, Taylor the intro please._

_Alright but you're paying for the puppy dog face as soon as we get done writing this._

_Ok I look forward to my "Punishment" haha_

_Ladies and Gentleman it's now time for the MAIN FANFIC!!! Now for the thousands that read this before we posted it and the millions we hope read it in the future…_

_And because we've been working on this one for a while now and finally finished it._

_LLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that then we just got 2 words for ya well actually 4_

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!!_

_M: And S*CK IT!!!!!!!!! Lol_

_And now we hope you enjoy the newest SheHasMyHeart Team Productions latest Liley twist story of…_

What I Don't Like About You Liley ending

Miley walks towards Rico's about to put her plan into action to get Oliver and Lilly back together, even though it just rips her heart out doing so. It's not because she's jealous, it's because she has to let go of the girl of her dreams, Lilly. Lilly her best friend, the girl she has had a crush on for a while but didn't realize it until she went to film Indiana Joannie. Once she left the only person she thought of the whole time she was filming. But now she had created a plan to help her best friend back into the arms of her best guy friend, Oliver. She didn't want to do it but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to see her best friend happy again.

As she walked into the area where Rico's was located she saw Lilly sitting at the table to her right and Oliver sitting at another table to her left. She sighed as both her best friends tried to convince her to sit with them.

Oliver cleared his throat and discreetly pointed to the chair next to him with Lilly mimicking his actions right after. She headed toward the table Lilly was sitting at first to start her plan and sat down.

"Ok… Fine. You're not getting any of my nachos." Oliver said as he pointed at Miley and then turned his back to the two girls.

"Can you believe him trying to bribe you with nachos? By the way do you want some of my curly fries cause I know they're your FAVORITE, like I am, I'm her FAVORITE!!" Lilly says offering her curly fries to Miley and putting emphasis on the word favorite to annoy Oliver.

"Lilly no need to rub it in, we're above that." Miley says trying to get Lilly to quit yelling right next to her, even though Miley couldn't deny that Lilly was indeed her favorite.

"NO WE'RE NOT!!!" Lilly yells one more time.

"LILLY!" Miley yells getting Lilly to stop mocking Oliver as he looks on at the two girls.

"Ok fine, but only because you chose me." Lilly says giving Miley a sweet smile that just melted Miley's heart but she tried regain her composure to carry out her plan.

"And I'm also choosing you to come see the very first rough cut of Indiana Joannie" Miley says as she waits for Lilly's reaction.

"NO WAY!!! That's going to be great!!" Lilly says ecstatically.

"I know, but I should probably go tell Oliver why I chose you. He at least deserves that right?"

"Yea, ok" Lilly says not even bothering giving fake enthusiasm, "While you're over there can you give him a message for me?"

"I am not gonna tell him that he is eventually gonna die alone calling out your name." Miley says already knowing that was what Lilly's message was.

"Well then nevermind." Lilly says as she rolls her eyes as Miley gets up to head over to Oliver's table but stops when she sees one of Jackson's friends Max.

"Hey Max!!" Miley yells as she walks over to the boy and whispers to him, "I'll give you $10 to go over there and tell Lilly that she just got voted "Girl with the ugliest ears in all of Seaview High history." Miley hated lying to Lilly but it was absolutely necessary in this case.

"Make it 20 and I'll throw in that she has a 'squeaky voice too'." Max says making his voice squeaky when he says the last part.

Miley looks over at Lilly who has now made her way over to one of the stools in front of Rico's and back to Max.

"Oh what the hay." Miley says as she gives the boy the $20 then heads over towards Oliver, "Hey."

"You're not getting any of my nachos, traitor." Oliver says as he turns and protects his nachos with his arm.

"I am not a traitor, I chose you."

"Then why were you over there talking to Lilly?" Oliver asks now looking at Lilly.

"Because, I mean I had to tell her why I chose you." Miley says as she pulls the chair out to sit next to Oliver, "She at least deserves that."

"Really?" Oliver says still not quite believing Miley would choose him over Lilly.

"Yea" Miley says then looks over at Lilly, "I mean look at her." she says as Lilly starts to react to what Max told her.

"NO!!! NO!!!!" Lilly yells holding her ears and running off.

"Wow you really did pick me, and over your best girlfriend?"

Miley smiles to herself at hearing Oliver say that Lilly is her girlfriend even though she knew he only meant it as them being best friends.

"I mean you guys share your feelings, facials, and shoes… Maaannn I must be awesome." Oliver says as he leans back taking in his fake awesomeness.

Miley just sits there looking at him strangely wanting to smack him on the back of his head but restrains herself. Her plan was working perfectly now all she had to do was wait until the second half of her plan could start.

_A few hours later at Miley's house_

Oliver walks in through the side door by the piano and looks around.

"Ooo I smell popcorn… Miley?" Oliver says as he makes his way toward the sofa as Lilly comes in through the front door.

"Ooo I smell…" Lilly says but stops when she sees Oliver, "YOU!"

The two best friends stand off against one another saying the same thing at the same time to each other.

"What are you doing here? She chose me. Miley?!?" They both say then look around for the brunette.

"That's it I'm outta here." Oliver says as he gently pushes Lilly aside to walk toward the front door.

But the front doors open by themselves as they hear the sound of a whip cracking. Behind the front door they find Miley, dressed as Indiana Joannie, with her knee set up on a small stool, and staring at them.

"Nobody's going anywhere." Miley says as thunder and lightning go off behind her.

Lilly and Oliver take a step back as Miley steps into the house.

"I have a whip, and I have no idea how to use it." Miley says as she take the end of the whip and cracks it as best she can, "Now sit down." Miley commands as she points to the couch.

Lilly and Oliver hurry to the couch and sit, afraid that Miley might accidently do something with the whip if they didn't.

"Miley what are you…" Oliver attempts to ask before he sits down but is interrupted by Miley.

"Please, no talking during our… feature presentation." Miley says as she pulls out the DVD remote from her coat pocket and turns on the TV.

Miley's voice on the screen comes on and begins to say the title.

"_Indiana Joannie and the Curse of the Stupid Annoying Friends." Miley's voice on the video came from the TV as Miley herself climbs over the back of the couch to sit between her two best friends._

"_What is this? … What are we watching? …" Lilly and Oliver ask in protest but are interrupted by Miley._

"_Just take the popcorn and eat." Miley says as she grabs the two popcorn bowls and basically throws the bowls at her two friends and they take it and shut up as the watch the video._

_As the watch the video they see Miley dressed as both Lilly and Oliver sitting at a table re-enacting their fight._

"_Well, we're at this beach party." Miley dressed as Lilly says in her best impression of her friend._

"_And uhh… nose whistle Wally was about to ask her to dance." Miley dressed as Oliver says in her Oliver impression._

"_And uhh, I grabbed Oliver before he could and well it.. just the way my head fit into his neck."_

"_Yea and uhh.. her hair smelled like apples… I like apples."_

"_And then we danced…"_

"_To a… song by Coldplay." Miley's Oliver says causing Miley's Lilly to stop and look at him._

"_Oliver? Honey it was Radiohead. I mean I think I would remember my favorite band." Miley's Lilly says bringing her hand up to her chest._

"_You honestly think Radiohead is better than Coldplay?" Miley's Oliver says with disbelief._

"_Well if you like Coldplay so much then maybe THEY should be your girlfriend." Miley's Lilly says with anger growing in her voice._

The two start arguing over which is better and then Miley pauses the video.

"Now this is what should have happened" Miley says as she hits a button and starts to play another part of the DVD.

"_So wait you honestly think Radiohead is better than Coldplay?" Miley's Oliver says to Miley's Lilly._

_Miley's Lilly nods her head._

"_Huh… isn't it cool that we can still like each other even though we like different music?" Miley's Oliver says after thinking for a second or two._

"_So True! I mean we have been friends since like kindergarten." Miley's Lilly says the pauses for a second, "Do you really wanna… throw all of that away just because of some silly little fight?"_

"_Well do you?" Both Miley's impersonations look at the camera and say at the same time._

"Look, I don't know if you were meant to be a couple, but I do know you were meant to be friends. And please I do not wanna watch you throw that away over this fight." Miley says looking back and forth between both of her friends.

"She's right." Lilly says looking over at Oliver.

"Yea I know." Oliver says still looking down now feeling guilty about the whole fight with Lilly.

"I'm sorry." Lilly says first.

"I'm sorry too."

"I miss you Ollie-po…" Lilly began to say but is interrupted by Jackson's voice on the video.

"_Hey Miles." Jackson says to Miley dressed as Lilly while holding the camera._

"Hey what's this?" Lilly asks looking at the TV.

"I don't know I don't remember filming this." Miley says looking at the DVD remote, "Oh no." Miley says as she realizes what was about to be said.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Jackson asks still holding the camera pointed at Miley_

"_Yea I'm sure. I can't stand seeing Lilly upset like this."_

"_Why are you doing this anyway?" Jackson says even though he knows he just wants Miley to admit it._

"_Because I love Lilly and I want to see her happy. Even if it isn't with me." Miley says looking down._

"_But you'll lose her to Oliver if you do this."_

"_I know but Oliver makes her happy and besides she doesn't love me like that anyway. I have to do this for her."_

"_Alright Miles, so are you…" Jackson begins to say but the camera is cut off._

Miley looks at the TV in shock as her biggest secret, besides her Hannah secret, was just revealed to both of her best friends. Lilly and Oliver just stare at the TV with Lilly having her mouth basically on the floor, then she looks at Miley.

"Oh my god, Lilly you weren't supposed to see that. Please don't hate me." Miley says as she breaks away from her trance and looks over to Lilly.

"I don't hate you, Miles. I just can't believe you never told me." Lilly says as she looks at Miley then shifts her gaze over to Oliver.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you when I got back from filming but then I caught you two kissing and… Can we just forget this and you two get back together?" Miley says trying to get both Lilly and Oliver to forget the last part of the video.

"Wow Miles, you did all of this just so me and Lilly would get back together, even though you love her too?"

"Yea"

"You're a true friend Miley, and I promise I won't hurt her. And I don't have a problem with you liking girls." Oliver says as he stands and hugs Miley then goes to hug Lilly.

"Wait this is only half your decision. I still have to make mine." Lilly says stopping Oliver from hugging her.

"What? I thought…" Miley says not able to finish her sentence because she is so confused.

"What's your decision Lilly-pop?" Oliver says looking at Lilly.

Lilly looks back and forth from Miley to Oliver, then she gets up and walks over to Oliver and hugs him and leans over to his ear.

"I'm sorry Oliver but I just want to be friends with you." Lilly says as she kisses his cheek and lets go of the hug leaving Oliver stunned then faces Miley.

"So you mean I did all of that for nothing?" Miley says looking at Lilly weirdly.

"No you showed me how much of a true friend you are." Lilly says as she steps closer to Miley.

"So you two are single now?" Miley asks still trying to figure out why Lilly is acting the way she is.

"Well Oliver is, but I'm not."

"What?!?" both Miley and Oliver say at the same time as Miley stands up.

"I'm not single because I have a girlfriend." Lilly says then goes up to Miley and wraps her arms around her neck and kisses the taller girl.

"Whoa Lilly, you don't have to do this just because I like you." Miley says as she pulls away from the kiss.

"But I want to. I love you too, Miles. I have for a while but I didn't think you loved me that way. That's why I started going out with Oliver because I thought he could help me forget about my feelings for you." Lilly says truthfully then turns her head to face Oliver, "Sorry for using you like that Oliver."

"Hey it's ok. The heart wants what the heart wants. I'm just glad you found it." Oliver says with a smile on his face.

"You're not mad?" Lilly asks surprised at Oliver's reaction.

"How could I be mad at my two best friends just because they are in love with each other?" Oliver says as he wraps both girls up in his arms and hugs them.

"Thanks Oliver you're the best." Lilly says as Oliver releases the hug and looks at Miley who she is still holding.

"I love you Miles." Lilly says as she stares into Miley's eyes.

"I love you too, Lil." Miley says with a smile on her face and kisses Lilly.

"Ok as hot as this is, I'm gonna leave you two alone now." Oliver says and then walks out the front door after he realizes he was being ignored.

"Hey let's go up to my room." Miley says breaking away from the kiss.

"Miley, I don't think I'm ready for…" Lilly starts to protest but is interrupted.

"We're going to listen to music, Lilly. Dang you have a dirty mind." Miley says and kinda laughs, then she leans to Lilly's ear and whispers, "I'd never make you do something you or I weren't ready for."

"I love you Miles." Lilly says as she kisses Miley one more time before they head upstairs.

After the two girls are completely upstairs and in Miley's room, Jackson peeks his head through the front door and looks around.

"I knew this universal remote would come in handy someday. Miley is gonna owe me big time." Jackson says as he flips the remote in the air and catches it, "Nah I'll give her that one for free." he says and then goes over to the couch and starts to watch TV and eating the remaining popcorn.

_Wow that actually came out better than I thought it would. What do you think Mandy?_

_I thought it was awesome, but I don't think it was our best work though._

_Yea me neither but it was a hard one to figure out a way for them to end up together, and you're idea with Jackson really helped._

_Yea I'm smart like that. (smiles to herself)_

_Yea you are and that's why I love you (ruffles her hand on Mandy's head)_

_Hey don't do that you know I don't like that._

_Oh ok here (kisses Mandy)_

_There that's better._

_Yea definitely now let's finish this so I can give you your punishment._

_Ooo ok Well fans that's it for this one. Hope you liked it, we worked really hard on it._

_Yea we did. So guys please comment your opinions count._

_Alright guys so until next time I'm Mandy_

_And I'm Taylor._

_M&T: And we are the SheHasMyHeart Team so until next time C ya._

_T: Now get to that bed now._

_Yes Ma'am (goes to the bedroom)_

_God I love her soo much. C ya next time. Bye._


End file.
